The need to monitor and maintain a particular temperature is required in production of countless products in an array of industries, i.e. oil, chemicals, food, dairy products, refrigeration and air conditioning trades. Generally, thermometers of various designs, including bimetallic thermometers, are utilized to monitor the temperatures in a multitude of situations. Thermometers are sensitive and require constant calibration which is time consuming and expensive. Further, thermometers in general are rigid and not position adaptable as various situations require, thus limiting the applications any one thermometer can achieve. Current thermometers incorporate gear mechanisms to transmit motion from a temperature sensitive element to a gauge; this type of gear mechanism is complicated and expensive.
Thus, a need exists for a simple inexpensive thermometer which can be calibrated easily without requiring technical expertise. Additionally, a thermometer with multiple degrees of freedom for monitoring temperatures in multiple planes is also required. A thermometer having these characteristics should incorporate a simple inexpensive means to couple the temperature sensitive element to the gauge indicator while negotiating the angle of the temperature sensitive element to the gauge.